Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $329{,}600{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $329{,}600{,}000 = \leadingColor{3}.296 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$